It is known that cannabidiol compounds of general formula I
in which R′ stands for CH3 and R″ stands for    a. straight or branched alkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms;    b. a group —O—R′″, where R′″ . . . is a straight or branched alkyl of 5 to 9 carbon atoms, or a straight or branched alkyl substituted at the terminal carbon atom by a phenyl group;    c. a group —(CH2)n—O-alkyl, where n is an integer from 1 to 7 and the alkyl group contains 1 to 5 carbon atoms, are antiinflammatory agents and have analgesic, antianxiety, anticonvulsive, neuroprotective, antipsychotic and anticancer activity.
There are known many cannabinoid-type compounds which have anti-nausea and anti-vomiting activity. However, many of them are psychoactive which is undesired for this purpose.